


What Life Throws at You

by thejoneses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoneses/pseuds/thejoneses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a time in their lives where something unexpected is thrown there way. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, and most of the times, it's at the worst possible time. The Joneses are currently experiencing the latter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Time to be Sick

Lindsay blamed it on everything that it wasn’t, as expected. With the wedding come up in less than a month, all of the arrangements were being finalized. They had yet to find a florist, and the name cards for the guests weren’t made yet. On top of all the wedding plans, which Lindsay was doing almost solely by herself, the company was at its busiest it has ever been. She found herself working late and showing up early, often only sleeping 4 or 5 hours a night. She rarely had a break to eat. So, when she came down with fatigue and severe nausea, she had only found it fit to blame it on overworking herself.

Her only solution was to push her physical health on the backburner. She had so much work and so many preparations to take care of. She had no time to be sick.

On a Saturday morning, the first in a long time that Lindsay hadn’t had anything to do, she found herself lying on the couch, only having enough energy to roll over to vomit in the garbage can next to her.

“Linds,” Michael almost whispered. He sat on the arm of the couch closest to her head, placing his hand in her hair and softly running it through her fire-red strands. “I really think you should consider going to the doctor, or something. You’ve been sick for almost a month and haven’t done anything about it.”

Lindsay gazed up at Michael, not moving anything but her eyes. “I’m fine, Michael. Its just that I’ve been over-working myself and stressing too much. Really, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe that one bit. You don’t just get this ill over work. There’s got to be a better explanation…” he trailed off, trying to think of something.

The better explanation was obvious to Lindsay. She knew it. She knew it since before she started feeling sick. The clues were painfully obvious. She’d missed two periods, and her formerly favorite foods made her vomit. Despite all of the signs, Lindsay did everything to ignore it, deny it. If she didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t be real. There wasn’t time for it. Definitely not with the company expanding and the wedding on its way.

“If I don’t get better in another week, I’ll go to the doctor,” Lindsay lied.

“Ok,” Michael kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep.”

Lindsay smiled and closed her eyes. She waited until Michael had left the room to pull out her phone.

[Hey Barb. Can you do me a favor?]  
[Of course! What is it? :)]  
[I need you to buy me a pregnancy test...]  
[What?!?!]  
[Please...just bring it to work on Monday. Michael can't know.]  
[Sure thing Lindsay. See ya Monday ;D]

Monday came around quicker than Lindsay had expected, but that was okay. She had managed to rest up during the weekend, and was somewhat caught up on her sleep.

Michael and Lindsay walked into the building hand in hand. They walked to the Achievement Hunter office. Michael kissed Lindsay on the cheek and entered. Lindsay entered her office, which was located just next to the AH one. She set down her purse and quickly headed to the “Dunkerola office” (the office that Barbara and Gus shared).

Barbara saw Lindsay through the window and immediately excused herself from the room, grabbing a handbag off of her desk. Barbara smiled bright and handed Lindsay the clutch. “It’s in there.”

Lindsay looked at her tapping toe after receiving the bag. “Barb? Can you, uh, come with me?”

Barbara put her loving hand on Lindsay’s shoulder. “Of course.”

The two women walked in silence to the bathroom. Barbara was all giddy and excited, while Lindsay was the complete opposite. Her heart pounded and a bead of sweat was forming on her forehead.

15 minutes. 15 painstaking minutes of waiting in the awkward one-person bathroom. Barbara tried to keep up conversation, but to no avail. Lindsay was busy shaking the stick, looking for the little red lines. Her hands shook nervously with her every move. Finally, the timer went off. Lindsay looked Barbara dead in the eyes, almost tearing up.

“You can do this Linds,” Barbara chimed. “Just look at it.”

No. No no no no no no no, thought Lindsay. She vigorously shook the stick, hoping that those two red lines would disappear. But no matter how much she wanted them to, they didn’t.

Lindsay gulped, “Um…yeah.”

Barbara squealed in excitement. She ran and hugged Lindsay, who hugged her back just as tight, but maybe not in excitement.  
“I, Barb, what am I gonna do?”

“You’re gonna have a motherfucking baby, that’s what!”

“But, we just moved to the new office. And my wedding is in a month. And Michael said he wanted to wait a few more years for kids…” Lindsay trailed off, her mind racing with all the obstacles that would make having a baby unfortunate.

Barbara wrapped her arms around Lindsay, even tighter than before. “Lindsay, listen to me. Everything is going to go fantastic. You and Michael made a little human being. That’s fucking amazing!”

Lindsay smiled and squeezed Barb hard before letting go.

“Now, you gotta tell Michael.”


	2. I'm having a Motherfucking Baby

The rest of the day - no, the rest of the week, Lindsay avoided Michael at work like a rabbit running from a coyote. At home, she couldn’t avoid him nearly as well, but she tried to keep her distance. She spent most of her time “trying to get better.” Or at least that’s what Michael thought.

 

Barbara had bugged Lindsay about telling Michael every hour, but Lindsay kept reminding her that she would tell him when she felt it was right. Barbara finally let off. She took Lindsay to the drug store to buy some cheap pre-natal vitamins. Both women knew that they weren’t the best, but until Lindsay went to the OBGYN, they would have to do.

Finally, on the following Sunday, Lindsay decided that she couldn’t hide it anymore. She had grown to be more excited. The thought of a little human growing inside of her was something she could only pretend to be indifferent about for so long.

She had absolutely no plan. No creative announcement. Nothing. She figured that the best way was to just say it. Besides, Michael wasn’t particularly keen on extravagant surprises. Lindsay wasn’t sure how he would react, but she expected it would include some sort of anger.

They had ordered a pizza, like most lazy Sunday nights. She had opted for water, knowing that a beer was nothing she needed in her state. They both sat on the couch. Lindsay was cuddling up to Michael, somewhat uncharacteristic of her the past week. But Michael had no opposition.

Michael was busy commenting about the movie they had on the T.V. “Why the fuck are they-“

“Michael…” Lindsay said, almost whispering.

“Huh?” he looked at her, smiling and staring into her eyes.

“I-I love you,” Lindsay spoke, still very quiet.

“I love you too?” Michael kept his smile and put his hand on her knee.

Lindsay was silent for half a minute before saying anything again. Her heart raced and she almost stopped herself, but she blurted it out before she could. “I’m pregnant!”

Michael was taking a sip of beer right as she said it. This made him do the stereotypical choking-on-your-drink that you see in all the movies. He regained his composure rather quickly, however, and set his beer down softly on the coffee table in front of him. He gripped Lindsay’s knee tighter and looked her in the eyes. “Like you have a motherfucking baby inside of you, pregnant?”

“No, Michael, I’m carrying a damn velociraptor in my uterus,” Lindsay joked, playfully nudging his arm. “Yes, I have a motherfucking baby inside of me.”

Michael’s eyes widened, but he only let the shock absorb him for a second. In one quick movement, he grabbed Lindsay’s hips and lifted her so she was straddling his lap. A single tear fell from his right eye as he gazed wistfully at her face. 

He kissed her softly. It wasn’t sexual. No, nothing sexual about it, but it was the most romantic, loving kiss they had every shared. He pulled away after a few seconds and gazed at the amazing beauty that was his fiancée. Her hair fell around her face, framing it perfectly. Her bright blue-green eyes sparkled as they looked into his. Her lips were pulled into a quiet smile, hiding her snow-white teeth.

He moved both of his hands from her waist to her stomach, just below her belly button. He smiled wider than he ever had in his entire life. 

With another tear, he spoke loudly, “Oh my god, I’m gonna be a daddy!”

There, in that moment, Michael knew that he was in love with not only Lindsay Tuggey, but also the little human they had created together.


	3. Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I completely forgot this fic existed. I decided to come back and write more because honestly who doesn't enjoy some domestic!Juggey.

After Lindsay announced her pregnancy to Michael, he made a huge shift domestically. He started doing more housework, cooking, and driving everywhere (rather than having Lindsay drive, despite her protests.) Though he still wasn’t very interested in making arrangements for the wedding, his taking over of responsibilities took a huge load off of Lindsay. In the last two weeks before the wedding, the final planning went by swimmingly.

The couple had also taken a visit to the OB GYN. Lindsay was about 8 weeks pregnant, and due sometime in late November. Everything was progressing as expected, and mom and baby were both healthy.

The afternoon before the wedding, Lindsay and Michael parted ways, as per tradition.

“Do we have to?” Michael complained, holding his fiancee by the waist.

Lindsay giggled and pecked his cheek. “Babe, it’s like 24 hours. We’ve been apart for much longer before.”

“Yeah, but this is different.” He squeezed her waist at different. He then moved his hands to rest on her abdomen.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully, “Okay, you whiney baby, you can handle it,” she looked down at his hand. “We’ll be just fine.”

Michael grabbed Lindsay’s face and kissed her lips, then her cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too!” Michael climbed into the car and she waved as he drove off.

Late in the night, Lindsay laid uncomfortably alone in their king sized bed. Tears suddenly began to flow from her eyes, but she made no sound above a whimper. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. The combination of nerves, pregnancy, happiness, and exhaustion was too much, and she just needed to let it out. After a good bunch of sobs, she calmed a bit, but was still shaken and uneasy.

She knew the solution. Call Michael. His voice was a sure-fire way to settle her down. She argued with herself on whether to do so or not, but finally gave in. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and quickly called him.

Michael answered after the first ring with a groggy voice, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Lindsay spoke in a quiet voice with a tremble.

“Are you okay?” Michael shot up in the hotel bed, fully awake and filled with concern.

There was a long pause, and then a sniffle. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Michael smiled. “Aren’t you breaking the rules?” Though he was joking, he was still concerned as to why his soon-to-be wife was calling him in the middle of the night.

“Technically,” she responded with a chuckle. “But I just really needed to talk to you.”

“Okay, what’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. I miss you,” Lindsay finally admitted.

“Oh, is that all? Who’s the “whiney baby” now?”

“Shut up!” Lindsay stuck her tongue out, even though he couldn’t see her.

Michael huffed, “ You know we both have to get up in less than five hours, right?”

“Shit really?” Lindsay looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 1:07 AM. “Fuck, okay. Go to bed, sorry.”

“I love you. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Jones.” Michael hung up before she had the chance to reply.

Lindsay shoved her head into the pillow and giggled. She knew she would have trouble sleeping due to the giddiness that filled her. Eventually, she fell asleep and dreamt of the future.


End file.
